A Love For Life
by slysliverslytherin87
Summary: She loved him with her soul, from her heart and to the roots of her very being. And she knew that he had known it, even after she had denied her feelings towards him. And now she wants him back. Will he be hers, finally? Or is he courting a lady fairer than her?
1. How could he?

He wasn't there. Just like every time she hoped that he would come and he hadn't

She had waited for him, patiently, when he had told her he was going. He didn't tell her where or why.

It had been just 5 months since the bloody war. But it had been just three since he had disappeared.

When they first discovered he was missing, they thought he needed to be left alone for some time. But when he hadn't returned after a week, had not even answered their owls everyone was worried.

So, it soon had become official that the lone survivor, the boy who lived, was missing.

Many thought he was dead. But she knew he was not. He was going to come back. To her; because he had promised her.

She remembered everything. How he held her when she fought with Ron, how he could make her worries disappear with just a kiss on her forehead.

She also remembered how she used to calm him down once upon a time, how they never felt lonely when they were each other, how deeply he had loved her and how deeply he was hurt when she kissed Ron when he needed most to be comforted.

She had lied to him; said that he was just a friend to her.

Because the others were listening.

What would she have told Ginny or Ron, if they knew their hearts beat for each other? How would she have looked in any of the Weasleys' faces without guilt swallowing her whole being for breaking hearts which were beating in love?

No, it was best to let it go. She knew she loved him more than anyone and wanted to say it to him, once, at least.

But she had already let him go. And perhaps she had lost him, forever.

Yet, she waited for him every day. Hoping he would come. Comforting Ginny that he would come back. But she never told anyone that he would be back only for her.

And, just like that she was waiting for him, now as she stood in Grimmauld place, just because it kept her connected to Harry. No one lived there now; except her. No one knew the dread that filled her heart every time she saw His name in a headline. No one had seen her as she had shed numerous tears as she had longed for his arms to comfort her, to hold her.

But, they never did.

No one knew it and no one ever had to know.

She thought every day of what she meant to him, and what he meant to her. To her he was like a brother who supported her in her every decision. He was a friend always loyal to her. He was her best friend who never lied to her. Yet she had lied, to him.

Her love for him ran deeper than that any friend should have for their just-a-friend. She had loved him, ever since he had saved her. Yes she loved him with her soul, from her heart and to the roots of her very being. And she knew that he had known it, even after she had denied her feelings towards him.

She wanted him back, and no one would stop her now, for she was Hermione-bleeding-Granger. She wanted someone to guide her, who would tell her where to find him.

And she knew the perfect person who would be able to do that. Her father. Yes, she would ask him.

It seemed like a good plan to her.

There was a just teensy bit of problem in this plan. She needed to find her father first. And she would do it.

But first things first, she packed her luggage (which was quiet few), shrunk it, put it in her beaded bag, grabbed her cloak and apparated to Gringotts' entrance. After withdrawing a fair amount of money, she thanked the Goblins and then apparated to The Burrow.

Upon entering she noticed it was eerily quiet, as if someone had just died.

_No, it can't be Harry. He can't die. No! _She thought, just as the previous thought crossed her mind.

'Molly! Gin! Where is everyone?' she called out. She was cautious and didn't call out Ron's name because he was an unstable being ever since they had broken up.

Upon hearing her voice, suddenly everyone started popping out of nowhere. Ginny was not among them, she noticed.

'Where is Ginny?' she asked to no one in particular.

Without even waiting for someone to answer, she hurried to Ginny's room. She spotted her instantly, flung over her bed, crying her heart out.

'Ginny? What happened?' she asked softly as she sat beside her on the bed and patted her shoulder, comfortingly.

'He, he s..sent me a le..letter, he said... he said.. he , oh Merlin, Hermione! Why?'

Hermione was more confused. 'What are you saying, Gin? Whom are you talking about?'

'She won't be able to answer you properly. She is like this ever since she got his letter.' ,came a voice from behind her.

'What letter, Ron?' , she asked the red head behind her.

'Harry's letter. It came this morning. He broke it up with her, said he had found someone whom he loved more than her. She has been a mess since then.' Replied Ron.

_He had found someone else. Someone better than Ginny or her. She had lost him forever._

'That's terrible! How could he?' she screeched, not out of sympathy for Ginerva, but out of rage for letting herself dwell on the hope that he would still love her. Here, she had been remembering him as a devotee remembers God, and there, somewhere, he had sought love in some one other.

Her heart shattered to a million pieces. But she kept still. Not a tear escaped her eyes an she turned to Ron and said, 'Ron, I am moving to Australia.'

And she disapparated from The Burrow.


	2. Confused

She was confused; her mind was in a mess. How could he have done this to her? Did she mean nothing to him now? Was some other witch really more suitable for him than her? Had she been an idiot while she had waited for him, knowing he would probably never be _her Harry?_

She knew she was wrong and knew that he had hurt him greatly, but she had waited for one more chance, one right opportunity. But it had never come. _He _had never come.

Sighing in despair as she got into the MOM lift, she received another surprise.

_Rita-bleeding-Skeeter._

Hermione made haste to hide her face by bowing her head a bit and letting her damned curls cover her face. But it didn't hide her from Rita Skeeter; instead it attracted her attention.

'Well, well, bushy hair, can this young lady be Hermione Granger?' said Rita with a false smile, as she adjusted her jewelled spectacles for a better view.

Hermione was trying hard not to punch her in the face. _Seems like the day is full of surprises for me, _she thought as she gave her a glare that nearly broke Skeeter's glasses.

'I've heard that Mr. Potter sent a letter to his girlfriend, earlier this morn..' started Rita, but she was cut off by Hermione.

'One more word about him, one more lie, and I swear to Merlin, I will _Avada_ you myself or better trap your animagus form in some bottle or... well you must've got the idea.' whispered Hermione in such a deadly whisper, that it had Skeeter trembling.

'Oh, no, Ms. Granger, I was merely curious,..' replied Rita who was sweating from Hermione's threat.

'Two words, Skeeter : Get lost. Get it?'

Without even wasting another second, she jumped on whatever floor came when the door to the lift opened, and she was out of Hermione's sight in another.

When Hermione reached Department of Foreign relations, she wondered for a split second if this was really a good idea.

_Yes Hermione, it's brilliant, you're brilliant. Don't back down, you can do it,_ she encouraged herself.

Upon entering the office, she asked the attendant if the head of department was free. As soon as she received an affirmative answer, she opened the door and asked if she could entre.

The HOD, who was sitting on a chair and was busily scribbling on some documents, was startled at her voice. He granted her permission to enter and asked her he reason she was there.

'Sir, I am Hermione Granger. I wish to apply for an International Passport of Apparition.'

'We meet at last, Ms. Granger. I am Neil McLaggen. I'm sure you must've known my younger brother, Cormac? He talked a lot about you, your beauty, and of course your intelligence. I was dieing to meet you.'

_Oh crap!_

'Oh,yes. I have.'

'Well, so an international passport? They are really dangerous, you know. People get splinched, get to wrong destinations or even sometimes are injured fatally.'

Of course, she knew that. Even while apparating locally, these mishaps could occur. For the sake of Merlin, she wasn't learning Apparition for the first time!

_McLaggens have a desire for bragging, even about the petty things_, she mused.

'Yes, I do. But you see it is urgently required.'

'When do you want it? These matters have a lot of paperwork.'

'I need it in an hour, it is very urgent. You know some Death eaters are reported to be seen there. Of course, this is official, but I trust that you won't reveal it to anyone, would you.' She said, as she batted her eyelashes at the HOD.

_She had him wrapped around her finger, she knew it._

'Of course, I wouldn't. Anything, for a charming young lady.' He replied, grinning from ear to ear as he showed her his yellow teeth.

_Ewe, gross! Her parents would have puked at the sight._

'So I'll wait in the veranda...'

'No need, make yourself comfortable here, just fill this up.' He said as he pointed at a form.

After filling the form correctly and making sure that she hadn't left out anything, she handed it back to the HOD, who was, _very spookily_, watching her all the while she filled the form. McLaggen then called his assistant and ordered to approve of the passport as soon as possible, as it was necessary for _confidential_ reasons.

He then told his assistant to bring some cool Pumpkin juice for them both. After the assistant left and reappeared few minutes later, with juice in his hands and served it to them, and left the room again, McLaggen started, bragging about how good he was at keeping secrets, how everyone felt free to share secret matters with him, how worthy he was of being the minister for magic and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

He even said that he could have been the boy who lived and defeated He-who-must-not-be-named.

The nerve of some people! Hermione resisted the urge to slap the idiot on his face.

Not even once bothered if she was paying him attention, he went on and on and on. Hermione soon found it difficult to even remain awake in his presence as she caught herself the third time before she fell asleep.

And so, she thanked the assistant a million times in her mind when he appeared again with her passport, thankfully ending her "meeting" with the HOD.

She clutched her passport tighter to herself as she made way to the MOM lifts. After waiting in the crowed lift for about 10 minutes, she was desperate.

_Desperate to go to Australia. To find her parents._

As soon as she arrived in the foreign departure department, she took the permission stamp on her passport and apparated away to Australia.


	3. More Surprises

Everything there was new to her there. New faces, new places. Thank Merlin, they knew English!

She made her way to the small city of Barmille. It was a city that was nearly half the size of London, but with just a fifth of London's population. She had read about in many encyclopaedias as it was one of the smallest cities of Australia. It was a hometown for muggles and no Magic folk had ever lived there. So, she thought it was best to send her parents there as she knew that Voldemort would first conquer the Wizarding World and then turn to the muggles. But he couldn't even conquer the Wizarding World.

Just because _That-sick-twisted-git_ was stopped.

_By Harry Potter. _

No! She couldn't let her thoughts turn his way. He had left her alone in her path and had now was a part of someone else's. They were on different roads now.

She searched until she felt that she could walk no more. The sun had started setting and its golden rays made the windows of the houses nearby shine.

'_Hermione?'_

She stopped abruptly when she heard her name being called.

'_Hermione?_' a soft, feminine voice called out again.

And so Hermione turned to see who it was and blinked her eyes disbelievingly.

'Mum!' she whispered as she ran to the elder lady to hug her.

Her mother remembered her! Yes! But what about her father?

She sobbed uncontrollably as she hugged her mother tighter. After a few seconds, she broke their embrace and looked in the teary eyes of her mother.

'Where's Dad?'

'Paul, someone's here to meet you!' her mother called out to her father who was probably inside the house they were standing in front of, a beautiful country-side type bungalow.

'Who's there, Hon? I am busy...Hermione? Is it really you?' said Paul Granger, as he looked at his daughter.

'Dad! I've missed you so much!' Hermione cried as she embraced her father.

'Finally, princess. We were worried you would never meet us again .'

'Oh dad, I'd never forget you, never. It's just that I wanted you both to be safe and sound.'

'We are alright, now. Let's get in it's getting darker.' Said Jean Granger, as she led Hermione inside the house.

Hermione was overwhelmed, her parents remembered her. _This really is a day full of surprise_, she thought to herself as she looked at her family.

'Mum, I'm famished. Do you have anything to eat for snacks? Some chocolate or a pastry, maybe?'

'Don't want to spoil your teeth, now, do we?'

'Oh, come on, I brush and floss every day, twice. Fine some juice, then?' said Hermione upon seeing the stern gaze of Mrs. Granger.

'Oh, don't play a spoilsport, now, Jean. Harold is gone to fetch some bread, we can make tasty sandwiches!' said Paul, as he tried to console his daughter.

Mr. Granger made lovely sandwiches that always had Hermione's belly rumbling. His cooking skills could give any cook a run for his money, really.

'Harold? Who is he, dad?' asked Hermione, who was more than confused, upon hearing the unfamiliar name.

'Harold, he is a lovely lad. He helps me in making supper, which is tastier than Paul's sandwiches.' said her mother, teasingly to her father.

'Jean likes him just because he is handsome. And can you believe the nerve of the boy! He flirts with her! And she likes it, oh yes, you do like it Jean.' Said her father, while staring daggers towards his wife.

'Oh, look who's getting jealous over petty things! He just complimented me once, that's all...'

'Yes and the other day you were just hugging him like your life..'

'Oh, don't you dare, Harold's like a son...'

But the rest words were blurred as Hermione wasn't able to hear anything properly, because of their argument.

'Stop it.' She yelled at both of them who looked at her in astonishment clearly written on their faces as if they had just realised that she was there the whole time.

'Look, I just met you minutes ago and instead of having a lovely family reunion, you both are fighting over a man whom I haven't even seen once! Who is Harold, by the way?' said Hermione as she plopped herself on the plush white couch.

Ashamed with their behaviour, Paul and Jean looked at each other and apologised. Then Paul answered, 'Harold is someone we met in the grocery shop. He had just started working there a week ago and wanted a place on rent, so we offered the guest room on the second floor. And he is a sweet lad. He does all the shopping and even cooks supper sometimes and...' he trailed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'And, go on, I'm listening'

'He is a wizard and a British, too.' replied Paul with a large grin.

'A wizard? Then what is he doing here, in Australia?'

It was Jean, who answered this time. 'He wanted to get away from there, for a little period of time. He even restored our memories, when he detected traces of Magic on us and told us about the war. I think you should recognise him, he said he knew you from Hogwarts. He is of your age, I think.'

Hermione whacked her brain for any detail, any small event that would make her remember any Harold. But she found none. Then, her thoughts turned suspicious. What if he was an escaped death eater? Was he here to kidnap her parents and hold them as hostages against her? Many similar dark thoughts ran through her mind. No, she was being ridiculous. There was just a little part of her still unsure about his intentions.

Just then there was a knock.

'I'll get the door.' said Hermione.

'No, stay here, love. I'll see who has come.' said her mother as she marched across the hall to the door.

Before opening she asked, 'who's there?' to which a deep male voice replied, 'Harold Pevensie here.'

Upon her questioning glance, her father said, 'Security purpose. There are a lot of bandits in the neighbourhood. Must be sure not to let wrong person inside.'

When her mother opened the door, a man, in his twenties probably, came inside and smiled at her mother. He had not yet seen her, as she was sitting on the couch. He was tall, about 6 feet, and had a good body. Not a bad face to look at either. And then she saw them.

_His eyes. Emerald green in colour, just like Harry's. Only without the glasses._

_He _was here, in front of her.

'Harry?' she gasped.

On hearing her voice, he saw her, finally, and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

'Hermione? Is it you?' he asked.

Without even realising what she was doing, she ran up to him.

And slapped him, _hard_.


	4. The guest

Damn him, she thought.

After being slapped, he had the nerve to smirk. That foul little git had _smirked!_ Her wand hand had itched to curse him to Voldemort's grave and back.

His eyes had then glittered in that oh-so-charming manner that Hermione would have swooned had she not been so furious.

'That's no manners to slap a guest now, is it Hermione? My apologies, Harold. She is just overly sentimental today...' started Jean, but Hermione cut her off.

'Me? Overly sentimental! More like I'm going mental!' Hermione whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. Her own parents had been cheated! And they didn't understand it a bit. Instead of asking for justifications for her actions, they were blindly supporting a dummy rather than her.

'It's all right Miss Granger. People are taken by surprise when they come face to face with the thing they _desire.' _Said Harold with a not-so-innocent smile. His eyes twinkled just like Dumbledore's and Hermione felt sure that he had some devilish plan in his mind.

They were now staring at each other for a while now. Hermione's attempts to blink back her tears were successful and she found herself staring at the dummy Harold Pevensie with new found hatred.

'So sorry Mr. Pevensie. I am Hermione Jean Granger, but you already know that don't you, Harry? Let me tell you I am not at all pleased to meet you.' Said Hermione with a small smile, all the while staring at him with such intensity that it would've made the Minister for Magic tremble with fear.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin, clearly amused by her _hospitality._

Mr Granger gave Hermione a confused expression. 'Hermione, are you seeing things, dear? Who's Harry?' To which Hermione replied 'Nothing dad, just seeing things, you know, being tired and all...'

'Hermione, I would like a few words with you. Alone.' Said Jean, smiling apologetically at Harold. 'Now, Hermione.' She said, in a tone harsher than usual, as she realised that Hermione had made no attempts to move.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione followed her mother to the kitchen. Seriously, why were her parents being such a pain in the arse today? They were all lovey-dovey towards that dummy creature, all the while reprimanding her. Her mother took a glass and poured some cool water into it and offered it to Hermione. After Hermione had drunk the water, Jean said:

'Hermione, is that how you welcome someone in our house? I want to know what made you do that. You know Harold, don't you? He said he went to Hogwarts with you. He is such a good lad and that's how you greet him after school, with a slap? Is that some custom in that magical school of yours?' Her mother was fuming.

Hermione scoffed. Her mother thought that she knew Harold well. How do you know a person who doesn't even exist? She replied scathingly, 'Do you know him, mum? Or you think that you do? He is not the person he made you believe he was.'

'Hermione, what are you saying. Even if you don't remember someone it is awfully rude to criticize them. And don't use that tone with me, lady. He has helped us, given us our memories back.'

'Oh yes, lets love him because he knows a counter charm for _Oblivate_. Let's all love that idiot because he helped us. That's right, I know him an d he has helped not only me but all wizarding world! I don't know what dark magic he has...' Hermione replied mockingly.

'What's the matter with you, Hermione? You are acting very strange. Your moods are changing at every second!' Hermione's mother paused and then as if some realisation had dawned upon her she whispered, 'Oh no, no, no. You're pregnant?'

Hermione had feared that. Her mother could be really narrow-minded at times like those.

She hastily scurried out of the kitchen. 'I'm done with this. I'm going back to London.' She said as she went into the living room.

There, two faces were waiting eagerly for the mother-daughter discussion to end.

'Hermione, what...' started her dad, but Hermione cut him off midway.

'I'm going back to London. You can live happily ever after with that _Harold Pevensie. _Even better, you adopt him into your family. You can forget you even had a daughter!' she cried as she took her bag and her wand and made her way towards the door.

'Hermione, don't go, please.' She heard Harry pleading.

'I do not value you or your thoughts, Potter.' She replied while fighting back her tears that threatened to fall and closed the door with a loud thud behind her.

Once out of the door, she made her way to somewhere in the trees where muggles won't be able to spot her and she apparated back to London. Too tired to even notify the Ministry of her arrival she apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Closing the door behind her, she went through the narrow passageway to the living room.

'Took you long enough.' Said a cool voice from behind her.

It was Harry Potter, not Harold with the disguise.

'What are you doing here?' she asked him in a deadly whisper.

'In case you have forgotten this is _my_ house and _you_ are the guest, Hermione.' He said with a smug look on his face.


	5. It felt magical

_A/N : So here's the last chapter people. Enjoy! At least I hope you do ;)_

After telling her that she was his guest, he had locked the main door and had silently cast an _accio_ and had held twirled her wand in his hand, looking at her in triumph. Had she not been furious, she would have been delighted to see that he had finally learnt to cast a charm wordlessly.

_Damn that git to Voldy's grave!_

Leaning at the kitchen counter, he said sweetly, 'I am making some Coffee for myself. Do you want some, _love_?'

Baffled at his term of endearment, Hermione replied, 'Stop it, Harry. Stop playing games with me.'

'Am I, Hermione? It seems that you have terribly missed me. Admit it, love, you've missed me. And it isn't me who's playing games; it's your own mind.' He said as he took long strides and reached her. Now with only inches to separate them, he said, 'Admit that you've waited for me, Hermione.'

'So what if I have? I admit I have waited for you for a long time. Clearly I was so madly in love with you that I didn't realise that probably I wasn't enough for you. That you wanted someone more beautiful witch who will grant your every wish unlike me, who is stubborn and always busy learning. Isn't that why you broke up with Ginny?' She said in almost a whisper.

Upon hearing her words, he had laughed a maniac laugh that could have given Bellatrix's mad cackle a run for her money.

'You really think this is funny? You were not so self-centred, Harry; you cared about us, about me, about Ginny. What's gotten into you? You made me and Ginny wait for your one word telling us that you were fine and alright, but all Ginny got was your breakup letter and me nothing! Am I so unworthy of your one letter, Harry?'Hermione was practically fuming now. She continued, 'I waited patiently for you! Ginny did too. Tell me, Harry, what was our mistake? That we fell hopelessly in love with you or that we were too dumb to realise that you were just toying with us?'

Harry let her go on reprimanding him, as he stood now just inches apart from her and never left the sight of her warm chocolate eyes which were moistening. He narrowed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

'Done? Or is there more to come? You know, for someone who is the brightest witch of her age it doesn't suit you to be so clueless. You want answers? Guess what, I want answers from you too.' Said Harry, as he leant in so that his breath warmed her cheek.

He continued, 'For instance, if you loved me as much as you claim to, then why didn't you stop me when I was leaving. Did you ever think that I would probably _never_ come back? Months have passed since I went away and you didn't even feel to come looking for me _once_. I didn't receive any letter from _you_ and you say it is _my_ fault that I didn't keep any contact with _you_. If you loved me, why did you tell me I was just your _friend_? Answer me, Hermione. Answer me!' he was now grasping her arms in fury, with so much strength that bruises would surely form.

Hermione whimpered. She had never seen him so angry, so demanding. He was looking at her in such a manner that would have reduced any bloody object to nothingness. If she hadn't seen the fall of Voldemort, she would've felt that he had almost possessed Harry. Never had she seen so much fury.

She answered him, almost shuddering at his close proximity, 'Harry, I thought that you needed some time alone after everything that had happened, that you would want to away from this for some period. I didn't have the heart to find you, knowing that you would come back to me, Harry.'

'How did you know that I wanted to be alone without asking me? Perhaps I wanted to be alone _with you. _I could have never returned. What would you have done then? How were you so damn sure that I would return?' he asked her.

'Because you had promised me, Harry. And I had trusted you, still do.'

'Really? On what do you base the trust, Hermione? Because I surely know that you have not based it upon friendship.' He shook her, hard and released her arms, which had started turning a violent shade of purple.

'On love, Harry. I've loved you Harry, more than a friend. I've denied these feelings for long, Harry. But now you know; but it is just a waste. You've fallen in love with someone else, right, Harry?' she said, tears freely flowing on her face

He laughed. Not a fake one, but his real laugh which she hadn't heard since their Sixth Year.

'You thought I had hooked up with someone else? Oh Merlin, Hermione, I thought, no, believed that you had more brains than that!'

'What do you mean, Harry? I still don't understand it.' She asked him.

He came forward and gently wiped away a tear from her cheek. To her, his touch was _divine_. She had waited for this for long. She almost lost herself in it.

'Oh, _honestly_, don't you still get it?' he mocked Hermione. 'I've done this for you, Hermione. I searched for your parents and gave them their memories back, so that they would return to London, to you. I broke up with Ginny, yes, because it was not right to her that she waited for me while I romanced some other witch. I still love Ginny, but it is a different type of love, created from attractiveness of her beauty. Such love lasts only for a period of time. It was just not me, but my hormones. It was same for you with Ron, wasn't it? Puppy love and teenager hormones!' he laughed and Hermione felt herself smiling.

Yes it had been that way with Ron. She was close to him for so long, that she had developed feelings for him. But she had realised that it was not _I am madly in love with you _type of love, it was _affectionate feelings for my brother_ type of love.

But with Harry, it was different. He had this protective nature, always caring attitude, sacrificing happiness for greater good outlook and of course, his beautiful emerald eyes. It was very difficult to ignore his messy black hair and charmingly handsome looks. And so she had fallen for him. At first she thought they were brotherly feelings towards him. But when she had started blushing at his every comment and praise about her, she knew, she had fallen hard.

But she was still unsure of his feelings for her. Fidgeting with her fingers, she asked him nervously, 'So where does this leave us?'

He gave his _ever so charming_ smile and answered, 'The reason I broke up with Ginny is _you_.' Never breaking their eye contact, he confessed, 'I love you, Hermione. I always have.'

She dove into his arms and hugged him, sobbing.

'Hey, don't cry, love.' Said Harry comfortingly.

As brown met green, Hermione saw only love in them. Yes, this felt wonderful, it felt _magical._

'So, what happens now?' she asked, feeling nervous. She had never had any long-lasting relationships, and she wanted her love with Harry to last forever.

She wanted it to be _a love for life_.

'Now, we kiss.' Said Harry, as his lips descended upon hers. It was passionate, _very_ passionate. After they broke their kiss, Harry said, 'I could get used to this and never get tired of our kisses, love.'

Smiling up at him, Hermione replied, 'So could I, Harry.'


	6. Definitely a Slytherin

_A/N: I know I had said that 5th chappie was the last and the epilogue was to follow, but my fans reviewed to add more chapters to the story. So here is 6h chappie dedicated to all my beloved ..._

It hadn't been easy for her to tell others, especially Ginny.

She knew it wasn't fair to her, but decided that it was better to tell her sooner than later. After days of not talking with each other, some heavy swearing on Ron and Ginny's part, and constant apologising on Hermione's part, the Weasleys had accepted Harry's and Hermione's relationship.

'_Don't apologise, Hermione, you haven't done a crime. They are obviously jealous of us.' Harry had said, whenever Hermione's futile attempts to make the Weasleys forgive her had failed._

Harry was right; but Ron and Ginny were her best friends and Harry's, too. She wanted them to be forgiving, after realising that they were in love. True, she and Harry had broken their hearts and she felt that she didn't deserve forgiveness; but she hoped that they would understand her, if not as friends then at least as acquaintances.

Things were so out of hand for Hermione, that it was not until Harry apologised did they forgive them. Arthur and Molly had been actually happy about it; and when they voiced this aloud, it had earned a snort from Ron. Ignoring him, Molly had invited Harry and Hermione to the Weasley brunch on Sunday.

Hermione had been so relieved that she had almost cried there, _almost_. But she couldn't, because despite the fact that Hermione had been accepted back into the Weasleys, Ginny still glared daggers at her ex-best friend whenever she got the chance. Crying would show that to Hermione, friend's support was important; and Ginny, who still harboured a soft spot for Harry would never have given it to Hermione in the hopes of ruining her relation with Harry. She had realised that in time and had blinked back the tears that had threatened to fall.

So now, Hermione all dressed up and ready, was waiting for Harry who was taking a long time to change to go for Weasley's Sunday brunch. She had called his name twice until now and had both times gotten the same response, _just 5 more minutes._

Sighing loudly she climbed the stairs to Harry's room. On reaching the door, she knocked but heard no response. Taking this as a sign to enter, she opened the door to see a very _hot_ sight.

Harry Potter, exiting the bathroom, with just a towel wrapped around his midsection and hair dripping wet. His eyes seemed to shine more brightly. Oh god, he had such divine muscles! It was the sexiest sight ever seen by her. He had not noticed her yet, so she cleared her throat.

Upon hearing the noise, he looked up to see Hermione staring at his abs. She seemed distracted, so he took in her form. She was wearing a red and white dress that reached her knees. It was firmly held together by two straps that criss-crossed each other and showed just a bit of cleavage, enough not to make her seem like a slut. She had worn white flats to go with it. She looked, dare he say, simply _delicious._

He quickly averted his gaze from her cleavage and cleared his throat this time, to attract Hermione's attention from his abs and mainly, to stop dirty thoughts entering his mind.

Hermione blushed crimson at being caught, 'I see you took a shower.' She stated

'No, I was swimming in the black lake.' Harry commented sarcastically.

'Get ready quickly Harry, we are already late.' said Hermione, trying hard to not stare at his wonderful abs. No one could really blame her; the boy had a wonderful body and had made no attempt to cover it.

'Look, it's alright if we are a bit late. They don't have their lunch until 1 and we have a whole hour.'

'So what do you suggest we do till then? Play poker?' replied Hermione.

'No, but I suggest something we will both like and enjoy, immensely.' He whispered as he advanced onto her.

She had an idea of where this was going to go and she was proven right when his lips descended upon hers. Harry closed the door behind her and brought his hands to cup her cheeks. Pinning her between him and the door, he started kissing her passionately. He moved one hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him, so that she was flush against him. Hermione moved her hands to his wet hair and fisted them in it. She moaned in Harry's mouth as she felt his hand caressing her waist.

They kissed each other passionately for what seemed like hours. After finally breaking their kiss, Harry rested his forehead against Hermione's and gently smiled at her. Hermione smiled back.

'I never want to lose you, never ever.' Said Harry, as his emerald green eyes met Hermione's chocolate ones. Hermione saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

_This is what true love feels like_, Hermione thought.

'I will never be able to be away from you Hermione. Promise you'll never leave me, promise me.' said Harry.

Hermione stared at him as Harry's mood changed from loving to serious.

'I love you, Harry Potter. And I will never leave you. I'll be with you always and forever. Remember that.' Assured Hermione

Grinning cheekily, he kissed her nose and replied, 'I'll remember from now on, Granger.'

'My, my, aren't you turning Slytherin, Potter?' she said as he addressed her by her last name. A quick glance at the grandfather clock told her that it a few minutes remained to 1 o'clock. 'Hurry, Harry, we've just 15 minutes left. Go get changed, dry your hair. Merlin! You have to be quick...'

Hermione was cut off by Harry's deep laughter. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if to question him about his sudden burst of happiness.

'Nothing. I mean I'm Harry Potter. It won't matter if I were late somewhere. It would be, as you may have heard, being fashionably late.' He said.

Laughing at his response, Hermione replied, 'You are definitely a Slytherin. No wonder you had to _ask_ the hat to place you in Gryffindor!'

_Disclaimer: I just realised that I forgot to say that these wonderful and beautiful characters of Harry Potter belong to J. , Warner bros., etc. I don't have any claim on them but I do love them like my own. ;D_


	7. And all was well

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **_**hhrforever**_** ,** _**anotherboarduser**_ **and **_**starboy454**_** for their motivating reviews**

**Chapter 7...enjoy**

* * *

Hermione thought to take it as a positive sign when none of the Weasleys had tried to speak of the events that had taken place just days before. Ginny and Ron had greeted both, Harry and Hermione with half-hearted smiled _and_ a cold glare.

Ignoring them Molly had shooed them off in the gardens, to take seats for the meal. All the Weasleys were present there including Fleur and Percy's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. Judging from their (false) smiles, Hermione was sure that Molly had told them to _behave._

Harry suddenly became aware that Hermione had clutched his hand tightly in her rather small palm. She was staring at someone far, at the other end of the table. There Ron was seated, staring at Hermione intently. As if there was an unspoken communication between them, Ron gave her a curt nod to which Hermione did the same. Turning to face Harry, she said, 'I...Um...I'll just have to...You know talk to Ron...I better do it now.'

Harry gave her a small smile, 'Right, I'll be waiting for you.' Hermione unclasped her hand from Harry' sand followed Ron as he walked to the tree. What conversation they had he didn't know, but as he sat down at the table beside Percy, he, for a brief moment, wondered if Hermione still had feelings towards their redhead friend. He dismissed the thought knowing that he was just being jealous that Hermione was with Ron.

He was soon immersed in a conversation with Percy, where they had been debating if the ministry should form new policies for reformed death eaters. After a few minutes he looked up to see Hermione and Ron hugging each other.

_Jealousy_. It was the prominent emotion he felt along with confusion and amazement.

Confusion on seeing that they were behaving just as they were friends without anything that had happened in the recent past happening between them. Amazement that Hermione, a mentally and physically strong woman, was so considerate about everyone's feelings.

He saw as they broke from their friendly embrace and held hands in each other's and started walking towards the table. As Hermione took her seat beside Harry and opposite Ron, he saw they shared smile. Hermione turned towards Harry.

'It's all sorted now. He accepts us. He just needs some more time though and I still hope we'll be friends after all this. He said no matter what, we'll still be the Golden Trio.' She finished in a breath, her eyes gleaming with tears of joy.

Harry didn't know how to reply to this, he was happy that Ron supported their relation; nevertheless, he wanted Ginny to be forgiving towards them as well. She had said that she had accepted them, but Harry knew that Ginny hadn't really been supportive of this relationship.

'That's wonderful.' Harry stated simply as he looked towards Ron and they smiled at each other. At that moment he felt that he really would be incomplete without Ron. And now everything would soon be well, he was sure.

Just a bit of problem...

* * *

After the lunch, Harry and Hermione chatted a few minutes before taking their leave. Hermione hugged Ron, unintentionally making Harry jealous, and bid him goodbye. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny glaring at Hermione. Turning he saw that she wasn't just glaring; she looked like she was about to rip Hermione's head of her body. Harry couldn't feel anything but disgust at her.

_Everyone loves you, you are Harry Potter_ , said a voice in his head. He smirked; _he really was irresistible, wasn't he?_

He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and realized that he had stared, rather grudgingly, at Ginny for she seemed a bit nervous under his gaze.

Turning away, he took Hermione's hand in his and bid a final farewell to the Weasleys and apparated away to Grimmauld place. Once there, he turned to look at Hermione, who was a bit green in the face.

She rushed to the bathroom and reappeared after a few minutes, fully flushed.

Just looking at her as she looked like that made him determined to ask her the questions he had been dreading to ask; not because the questions were difficult to be asked, but he didn't know what response she would give him. And if it was affirmative...

_Now is the time, ask her,_ said his inner voice.

He started softly, somewhat unsure as to where it would lead.

'Hermione, I want to talk to you, about something serious.'

Her carefree smile was gone, replaced by a serious face. 'Yes, Harry. I'm listening.'

'Hermione, it's about what your mother said the other day. About... About you being pregnant.'

She had expected this, quite frankly. She knew Harry for a long time; certainly for enough time for her to understand his way of thinking and interpreting about things.

'What about it?' she asked with no hints of nervousness in her voice.

'Are you really pregnant?' he asked, with equal firmness in his voice.

Her answer , however, shocked him.

'No, Harry. I am not pregnant.' She replied with a small smile.

'But... but your mother told that...' he was cut off by Hermione.

'Harry, ever since you had _disappeared,_ I had always been neglecting myself. Ignoring my food, always reading in order to spend time and so I was a bit testy the past months and the way I behaved with my mother the other day was so unlike _me_. So she just concluded that I was pregnant.'

Hearing those words were like hope for Harry. He felt just like he had after killing Voldemort; warmness in his stomach that he had associated with a feeling that all would be well at last. Now, he could really say so, he had a future with her, with _his_ Hermione and then definitely _all would be well_.

_Oh yes, definitely well_, he happily thought as he kissed Hermione.

* * *

A/N:

YAY...

All done only epilogue now...

Just a few days more...

Love all me dear little fans {DLF}


End file.
